walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jared (TV Series)
Jared is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Jared is shown to be a vicious bully who takes pleasure in his role. He is shown to have a particular dislike of Richard, starting a fight or argument on each of their meetings. He also has no respect for property, as seen when he stole Morgan's fighting stick. His leader, Gavin, appears to dislike Jared, thinking him as an idiot. Gavin later shows disgust and anger towards Jared after he learns that Benjamin died from his leg injury, caused by Jared. He is known to be brutal and antagonizing toward many characters in the show. Jared apparently takes pleasure in killing, for he showed no remorse nor hesitation while shooting Benjamin in the leg. Jared is quite different from his superior Gavin, who usually chooses to take a more peaceful route, Jared would prefer to act more hostile toward his peers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jared's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Jared is among a group of Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets into a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, he gives him the middle finger and proceeds to leave with the other Saviors in their trucks. "New Best Friends" Jared, Gavin and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and upon further inspection Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. "Bury Me Here" Jared is present for the exchange with Gavin and their fellow Saviors. He is playing around with Morgan's stick, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. When the guns are raised, he aims his weapon at Richard and when given permission by Gavin to take someone out, he turns his gun and shoots Benjamin. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's fighting stick, which he does. As time goes on, it turns out Jared had actually killed Benjamin, which sends Morgan into a deep depression, resulting in him turning back into his old ways. The next day, Jared and the other Saviors return for the 12th cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. Season 8 "The Damned" Jared notes that prior to this episode Gavin transferred him away to the Satellite Outpost, presumably for killing Benjamin. He is among the Saviors who surrender to the Militia led by Jesus. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds a gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. "Monsters" Jared is among the living Saviors who surrendered and are brought back to Hilltop Colony. Along the way Jared annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan pointing a gun at him. Right after Walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. Jared is spared and brought to Hilltop as prisoners. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Jared is among the captured Saviors and is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. Jared, however, attempts to escape while being escorted inside of the prison but Maggie stops him. Jared tries once again to escape by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Dillon bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing anymore trouble. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jared has killed: *Benjamin ''(Caused) *Richard (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Gavin Jared and Gavin have a complicated relationship due to the rebellion of Jared and the austerity and tranquility of Gavin, who considers him an idiot. Their bad relationship is shown when Jared shoots Benjamin and not Richard, as Gavin had ordered, and when he lost patience with Jared and ordered him to get into his truck, otherwise he would kill him. Ezekiel TBA Richard TBA Benjamin TBA Morgan Jones Morgan and Jared have an incredibly negative relationship. During their first meeting, Morgan is disinterested in Jared's mocking nature, and only regards him as a small part of the bigger threat. However, in "Bury Me Here", after Jared causes the death of Benjamin, Morgan singles Jared out as a personal enemy. Regardless, Jared continues to mock Morgan, even when he is threatened with death, such as in "The Damned", where Morgan tries to kill Jared after the Militia slaughters multiple members of the Saviors at an outpost and a majority of the remaining ones surrendered. However, Jesus stops him. In "Monsters", Jared continues to mock Morgan, and even makes fun of Benjamin posthumously, which leads to Morgan training a rifle on him again. However, after the group is overtaken by walkers coming down a hill, Morgan chases Jared and other Saviors into the woods, trying to kill them, before Jesus stops him again. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters